It's a Big Mess From Myth
by Werewolfbites
Summary: Just a thought on how I think the third movie could go...if they ever make it. Really suckish summary but I don't want to give anything away!
1. From Good Dream to Bad Morningmare

**This is my first fanfic outside of NCIS...I watched the Night at the Museum sequel and had loved the romance between Amelia and Larry. So now I'm hooked. Especially after finding out about there being a possible writing for a third movie. So here's how I would write it...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for the brilliant idea of what museum it's held at and the character Myth. Although...I wouldn't mind if the writers took a gander at this, maybe get some of their gears turning on this idea...**

"What's the rumpus ace?"

He was sure he was dreaming, it was all déjà vu, the motor of the Harley was thrumming underneath him, the red curls were poking out from the aviatrix's helmet, the shine of adventure in her deep ocean-blue eyes glinting as four spears just barely missed her. It was odd, there were some parts of the dream where he could hear her speaking, and then it was like someone hit the mute button. Then that someone hit fast-forward and started up again. He was looking into the deep blue eyes. He never knew that there was a small circle of pale sapphire going into a sea foam green in them encircling the pupil.

The sound was turned back on as he asked, "What?"

"Nothing," she said, sounding like she was in a daze.

He already knew what was going to happen, but it was still nice to repeat it, "Okay, why are you looking at me then?"

"I don't want to miss a moment," she replied in the same state; it looked like her eyes were glazing over.

"Alright then we should go then because-," he hand came out of nowhere, slapping him, "OW! Why?"

"You talk to much ace," she said, pulling toward him and planting her lips on his. She ended the kiss and looked at him, "I don't know why I just did that Mr. Daley, but I just feel as though I've been asleep for a long time and now suddenly…I'm awake."

"Uh-huh, I can explain that," Larry began, but her hand covered over his mouth.

"Shhh," she said, turning her face away from him.

He felt a little shocked about the slap-and-kiss, but he was still able to keep his mind on the important thing, Jed needed help. He tried to talk around her hand, but she just slapped him again, "Ow! Again, why-?"

She was kissing him again. It wasn't like it was anything new to the Larry who was dreaming, but the Larry in the dream was thinking _"What was this woman's deal?"_ Then his mind kind of shut down in the middle of the kiss.

The dream lurched forward again, only this time, he could only hear conversations. He could picture them clearly enough to where it didn't matter much though.

"You don't really let yourself enjoy things in life, do you Mr. Daley?"

The dream went forward by only about five minutes.

"Criminy we're jimmy-jacked!" she said, and he could see her leaning against the directory of the Smithsonian as the soldiers ran to the entrance of the Air and Space museum.

"Jimmy-jacked?" he asked.

"It's the way I speak," she shot back defensively.

"Yeah, but that sounds made up even for you," Larry said.

"'Oh no, our path has been blocked by bad men', oh what is the fun in that?!" she said, monotonously and punching him as she sounded back to herself. It was odd because he couldn't see it but he could feel it.

He could feel everything…including the kiss from the Art museum…it was like the controller of the dream-who definitely wasn't him-had put a repeat on it.

The dream must've fast forwarded again because it was a different conversation being held when she said it. The line that would cause him to come back to the Museum of Natural History as a night guard again.

"I think that the only one here who is lost," she said, "Is you Mr. Daley."

It was when they were trying to figure out whether to take the Mars Rover or her Lockheed Vega. Larry remembered how he was accused for being afraid to fly in general. But he ended up telling her how he was truly afraid of flying _with_ her, because of her famed disappearance over the Devil's Sea. She replied to him saying that she was never lost, as long as the clear blue sky surrounded her when she was doing what she loved, she was and never would be lost.

The picture came back after that, they were back in New York, and all the museum exhibits were making their way back inside. He wasn't paying much attention to them though; he was watching her climb out of her plane.

They just stood there, looking at each other. Mute was back on, because the wordless conversations exchanging in their eyes were what mattered most. He knew he was going to have to tell her that when the morning came she wasn't going to be alive anymore, and she knew he had to tell her something. She had always known what was coming for her though. He had to hand it to her, she was smart and witty, and she was…just wonderful.

The sound decided to come back when she was hugging him, and she said into his ear, "Have fun."

She stepped back and they were just looking at each other. He knew he was grinning big time, because his cheek started hurting. Ironically it was the same cheek she slapped twice. But it was a bittersweet pain. He pulled her to him for the goodbye kiss they knew was making its way to them.

"Hmph…?" she hummed, sounding extremely pleased. Larry had an idea what she was thinking. He had his moxie back, there was no doubt about it; and she was mostly part of the reason he got it back.

She got back into the plane and started up the Vega, and it was slowly starting its way down the street. He knew she was going to be steering into the wrong direction.

What he didn't know was that the dream was holding an alternate ending.

The plane was all of a sudden in flames, and he was running toward it. Everything was smashed and he couldn't see any trace of her. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder. She was standing behind him, a little out of sorts. Her hand was melting, along with everything else.

Then the sun rose and the whole dream fell away into dust.

And Larry woke up in a cold sweat…his clock reading 1:23 in the afternoon.

What had the nightmarish memory/dream mean?

Then he heard knocking at the door. Larry checked his clock again and forgot he had a date. He kicked back the sheets and started to dress, trying to forget the images of the burning plane and the look on her face.

It was fearful…

Amelia was never one to look afraid…ever.

He wasn't sure what worried him more, the dream or the fact that he was going to have to forget about her.

**Let me know what you all think! Also, if the dialogue isn't correct, my apologies, I had to remember from memory because I don't have the movie with me at the moment to watch off of. **


	2. From Bad to Wurst

**Glad to know I've got some curious people like me...I wasn't quite sure where the first chapter was headed after their goodbye kiss...I free write a lot, and most of the stuff is pretty morbid...which is why I don't go into the recesses of my mind unless I'm writing because I'm afraid I'll get stuck there lol. Well here's chapter 2!**

The knocking had rapped on for what felt like forever, and Larry made his way to the door. He opened it and there stood Grace, the woman he met at the museum when the Board and Dr. McPhee had decided for the night hours at the museum. He had noticed her because she looked like Amelia. He had suggested the Hall of Miniatures…which he found was a bad idea because Jed wouldn't leave them alone. It was a little aggravating, because instead of Larry doing the talking about him, Jed decided that he knew more about "Gigantor" than Larry did. However, it amused Grace so much she asked him if he wanted to get together before he went into work. Which Larry happily agreed to…but it was a date to get to know one another. She seemed a little shy last night…probably because Jed wouldn't shut up long enough to let her speak.

Now…well, he'll find out what she's like. He promised himself that he wouldn't compare her to Amelia…it would be unfair to both of them.

"Um, are we going to go or did you have something else in mind?" she asked, looking at him.

Larry looked down at himself. His pants were on only halfway up on one leg. He pulled them fully on both legs and zipped and buttoned them.

"Would you like to come in? I'm sorry for the mess and all…." He looked for a word to describe his appearance, "Well, this, I kinda overslept and-"

"I get it," Grace said, "I can wait a few minutes while you get ready."

Larry grinned at her in thanks and rushed back to his bedroom to finish changing. He walked into his bathroom after and grabbed a comb and toothbrush. He combed his hair how it usually was, and then just ran his hand through it mussing it. He ran the toothbrush around his teeth several times before getting the mouthwash and gargling.

He did one last check-over and rushed out of his bedroom to find Grace looking at Nicky's picture.

"You have a son?" she asked him curiously, looking from him to the picture.

"Yeah, that's Nick…he's 12," Larry said, nodding.

She looked at the picture again nodding. She was biting her lower lip, as if in thought.

"I'm divorced, she felt that our marriage was breaking apart…because of my past attempts at jobs…" Larry said, reassuring her, "I could never keep one long enough to sustain our family, so she filed for a divorce."

She looked at him, relief showing on her face, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"He's a great kid, Nick is," Larry said, trying to engage her in conversation, and then remembering that they could talk over lunch he asked, "I guess we should get going, they don't really hold reservations for very long."

"Right," she said, smiling.

He offered her his arm and she took it as they walked outside of his apartment. He locked the door and made their way down to his car.

The drive wasn't very long; he walked around to her side and opened her door before she even unbuckled her seatbelt.

"Wow, thank you," she said, getting her purse and getting out of the car.

'_Amelia would have never liked me to do things for her that she could do herself…-NO! Larry stop! You said you wouldn't do that!' _Larry's mind reeled as he kept having to mentally stop himself for what was probably the tenth time of comparing her.

"No prob," Larry said as she got out.

'_This is going to be a long lunch,'_ the voice in his head was starting to sound a little too much like Jed…

~*~

Larry slammed the door when he walked into his apartment. The date had gone wrong in so many ways, all because of him. Why couldn't he get her out of his head?

He tried to calm himself by watching the news…which didn't really help at all.

"We come to you now with reports that there has been a break-in at the Smithsonian this past weekend," the man said on the television, "Apparently there was no exhibits stolen that were displayed but there were some missing artifacts from the deep storage of federal archives."

Larry slowly made his way to the couch to pick up the remote from the floor, which had bounced from the couch as he tossed it. He turned up the volume.

"Nothing seemed really suspicious much," the guard said; it took Larry a moment to realize it was Brandon…Brundon…whatever, the guy who helped him gain access down there. Larry put a hand on his forehead…poor kid, still didn't know what was going to come for him. Larry somehow knew that the Smithsonian was broken into through him.

"There were three older men who were having trouble getting out, so of course, me being the generous guy I am, helped them," he told the reporter, "But that's whatever exciting thing happened to me, so…I don't know."

"Police are still trying to go through records to find out what all was taken, but for now here are some of the artifacts that we are for sure were stolen."

Larry pleaded with whoever ran life not to have Amelia appear on the list…but, life was just going to keep being the bully. Sure enough, the Amelia Earhart wax figure was stolen.

Larry put his head in his hands, thinking…Wait…three older men? No, it couldn't be them…What would they want with the Smithsonian?

What would they want with Amelia?

Why would it matter? They wanted the tablet, nothing else…right?

He had to figure something out…Ahk would know. It's his tablet…

There was someone else who knew how to use the tablet too…

But he's in the underworld…

Someone can bring him back…

"Okay, I'm going to have to stop thinking arguments against myself," Larry said out loud.

He went to get ready for work; tonight wasn't Late Hours night, so it would be easy for him to talk with the rest.

He was ready within ten minutes…and he was heading out the door…the disastrous lunch date out of thought.

**Sorry for it being short...my gut was telling me to end it there! **


	3. From Lonely to Not So Much

**Thanks to all who posted! I was a little worried that no one liked it until I saw there were four reviews total so far! Well, hopefully they won't be disappointed! Enjoy!**

"Guys?" Larry said walking through the halls of the museum. The sun had set about five minutes ago. He made his way to the Egyptian exhibit of Ahkmenrah to ask him if he had seen anything.

It was almost too quiet…Larry was starting to feel uneasy as he made his way through. He managed to get to the exhibit, and he donned the flashlight in the room.

"Ahk?" he asked, making his way to the sarcophagus. He stopped in his tracks. It was again déjà vu as he saw that the tablet wasn't there.

It must've been them…who else but Cecil, Gus, and Reginald? Larry ran for the doors to close up first, but was knocked back.

"Rexy?" Larry asked, looking at the giant skeletal T-Rex that was acting more like a dog.

"Lawrence! How was your date?" Teddy asked, getting down from Tex to help him up.

"Teddy, something's wrong…" Larry said, trying to catch his breath, "The tablet's mi-"

"Missing," Ahkmenrah said, entering the lobby, "Someone took my tablet…"

Larry stared at him, "But…how are you…"

"The tablet still works for the owner's land," Ahkmenrah said, looking at Larry, "This has been my home long enough to create a sort of magical field around the museum."

Larry thought about it; it explained how the exhibits were still alive when the tablet left the museum… "Do you have any idea who could've stolen it?"

"The three older guards were here a couple of nights ago," Ahkmenrah said, "They asked about the tablet."

Larry sighed and closed his eyes, "There was a break in at the Smithsonian this past weekend."

The exhibits stopped and looked, "What was taken?" Sacajawea asked.

"I can't remember all of them, but it was very valuable, and Amelia's gone," Larry said, trying to think of something to do.

"You need to go after them my boy," Teddy said, looking at Larry over his glasses.

"I don't even know where to start Teddy," Larry said, a little aggravated that he found that out.

"Try going to the Smithsonian," Ahkmenrah suggested, "They might come back."

~*~

In the depths of federal archives a pair of violet-black eyes opened as the pale features became lifelike. The black eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

An echo of a voice sounded out through the room. Chains rattled as the shadowed figure tried to move.

_What is this? Why am I bound in iron? It burns me horridly…this is the third or fourth time I've been awakened in one year…_

The door swung open as three figures made their way into the chamber. A glint of light flashed gold under one of the men's arms.

The man leading them walked up, "Look at her boys…she hasn't changed a bit since the last time we saw her."

He reached up and pulled away the restraint, "Hello dear, remember me?"

The girl looked only about nineteen years old; she glared angrily at the man as she spat, "Cecil."

From the doorway, Amelia Earhart stood out of sight, but could see and hear the conversation. She had followed the men into the secret chamber of the last floor of the maze that was the federal archives. When she saw that they had the tablet she knew something was going on. She was hopeful that Larry was going to show up…then she realized that he wouldn't know where to go if he tried looking for them. The police had already shown up and couldn't even find the hidden door.

She had overheard the men talking about traveling to California with the "package"…to some museum…Her curiosity had gotten the best of her and got her stuck. Good thing she decided to hang around up in the rafters before the sun came up. She had to figure out a way to contact Larry...maybe there was one of those whatchamacallits that Larry used to talk to his son. Amelia made sure that the four in the chamber were deep in conversation before going into their hideout. She felt bad for the girl...but she was so strange looking...

She made her way to the other room at the end of the hall and started snooping. She found a regular, more modern phone...next to a boxy looking television with a typewriter board in front of it. She accidentally hit the spacebar and the screen lit up with Google.

Amelia looked at the screen to the keyboard. _'What's this?'_ she typed a key, which was an 'm' and the topics popped up.

"Museum of Natural History?" Amelia whispered to herself. She looked at the keyboard and found the mouse...her mind was already building a bridge from her gut to try and figure the computer out. She nudged the mouse over and saw the cursor move on the screen. She moved it over the suggestion and clicked. She smiled to herself as she saw how well she was doing. She clicked on the first hyperlink, which had been the official site for the museum. She looked around on the page and found a contacts list. When she clicked on that she found a list of the tour guides and the curator, and then she found it…Larry's cell number. As she wrote it down she tried to find out a way to cover her tracks. She found the 'x' at the top right of the screen and the window went down. She got up and poked her head out of the doorway to check to see if the men were still in conversation…apparently the girl was quite vicious in insults, her voice carried and Amelia almost gasped at her choice in vocabulary.

Amelia then went back to the desk and picked up the phone. She dialed the numbers quickly and waited. It felt like forever until she heard him pick up.

"Hello?" he asked, sounding a little cautious.

Amelia sighed smiling; it felt like she was being filled with warmth hearing his voice again.

"Uh…hello?" he asked again, and Amelia finally spoke back.

"Sorry, it's just been a long time since I've heard your voice last Mr. Daley," she said promptly.

"Amelia?" Larry asked, shocked, "How'd you get this number?"

"I found it on this useful television on some sort of channel called goggle," Amelia said, feeling very proud, but almost forgetting to keep her voice low, "Listen ace, I can't talk for very long, there's three older men here…it's very odd."

There was silence on the other end…Amelia had thought that he had hung up on her until he spoke up again.

"You mean Google?" he asked, and Amelia would've smacked him if he were there with her.

"Ace you need to get on with the bigger news," she said, looking back at the doorway, "I don't know how much longer I have but you need to get your fanny down here this instant!"

"Amelia wait!" Larry pleaded on the line, but Amelia felt hands grab her shoulders and pinned her arms down as a cloth covered her mouth. She had enough consciousness to kick the phone off the desk to show there was a scrabble and to show how urgent it was.

"Amelia? Amelia!" Larry's voice sounded through the earpiece.

Cecil picked up the phone to try and listen to who was on the line, but Larry had luckily already hung up.

"Who do you think she was calling?" Reginald asked, leaning on his cane for support.

"Not sure," Cecil said, "But the question is what to do with her."

Amelia's head was bent over her chest, but she could still hear bits of the conversation about her.

"We can't leave her here, she'll lead whoever she called down here and she probably knows where we're going," Gus said, looking at Amelia.

"Tie her up with the other artifact," Cecil ordered, and Reginald and Gus hoisted her away.

Cecil looked at the computer and to the doorway in the direction of Amelia, then shook his head in denial, shut the monitor off and picked up the phone from the floor.

**Tell me what'cha think!**


	4. From Good to What Seems to be Evil

**Sorry for the wait...my other fanfics have been kind of slow and I've been brainstorming...and schoolwork has been a bitch to work with...but all is good now that I have a LONG chapter for you guys! Enjoy!**

"Amelia?!" Larry yelled into the phone, and then heard voices on the other end, it didn't take him long to figure out it was "Cecil…"

Larry hung up the phone before they had a chance to pick up the phone to see who called.

"Dad?" Nicky asked, looking at him, "What's wrong? Did something happen to her?"

Larry was back home, to find that he forgot him at school – again – and to find that he needed to go back to his mom's.

"I'm not entirely sure Nick," Larry said, worrying…what were they going to do to her? "I need to get to D.C."

"Again?" Nick's voice reached up a pitch…puberty was starting to hit him; he looked at his dad in frustration as he smiled.

"Don't worry about it," Larry said, ruffling his son's hair, "Same thing happened to me at your age."

Nicky nodded, "So are you going to leave tonight?"

"Looks like it," Larry said, "Sounded really urgent, and we need to get the tablet back…"

"Did she say where she was?" Nick asked.

Larry racked his brain in order to remember… "No, she didn't…it had to be in the federal archives though, somewhere deep in them, because the police has been searching and had found nothing."

"There was another blueprint that was considered a hoax on the site I was looking at when I was trying to help you through them," Nicky said, smiling.

He hopped over to the computer and pulled up the internet. Thanks to some of the leftover money he kept apart from the "generous donation" he gave to the museum, Larry was able to keep his Broadband.

It took Nick only ten seconds to find the website. He pulled up the 3-D version of a map of the museum, which also led to the archives. He opened another tab and pulled up Bing! and then typed in 'blueprint hoax of federal archives Smithsonian' and clicked on the source.

"Yeah, see, it's almost like the Area 51 of the archives," Nicky said, looking at his dad.

"Hmm, does it say what's in it? Amelia said that Cecil and them were talking about some sort of package," Larry asked sketching out the route. He still had the I.D. card and suit from the Smithsonian in his closet. It was easy enough for him to sneak in the first time…it couldn't be that hard to sneak in again.

~*~

Amelia slowly drifted back into consciousness…

…and was face-to-face with violent looking eyes scrutinizing her.

"Ah," she gasped, startled by the fierce color of purple…the girl in front of her had no white in her eyes…they were black instead, then dark purple rims with violet pupils that were large.

Her lips curved in a smirk, "Typical, every single person so far has given me that amount of surprise when they first see me."

"No, it's just I wasn't expecting to be so close to such vicious eyes glaring at me," Amelia replied. Her hands were bound behind her on a chair.

"Sure you were, I know you," the girl spat, "Amelia Earhart, the fast-talking, witty, smart mouth who was able to become the first woman to fly across the Atlantic."

Amelia's jaw dropped, she wasn't expecting such hostility from the girl she was trying to help.

The girl winced as if in pain as she stretched her arms. Amelia noticed that her wrists looked red raw from the metal cuffs keeping her there.

"How long have you been down here?" Amelia asked, looking hopelessly at the girl, who was obviously trying to endure the pain.

"What? You're not going to ask me what I am?" she asked, her tone filled with poison.

"I think the term is more 'who' than 'what'," Amelia shot back. She figured that if the girl was going to treat her like this, she might as well shoot back with the same bullets.

The girl smirked, then started to glare at her again, "I'm known as Myth, Mithe, the Story Weaver, but I'm mostly known for my work at Real-Life Endings…people call me Myth mostly though."

Amelia looked at her in curiosity, "What do those men want you for?"

"They were the ones who put me down here," Myth explained, and Amelia thought she detected tears in her voice, "They had captured me, trying to take the tablet that I had finally found again, and made me turn myself into a wax figure like the ones the tablet brings to life…then they stuffed me out of sight and…."

She looked down, her breathing ragged…Amelia could feel the anger and fury radiating from her. Her body was shaking with each breath.

"They _left_," Myth whispered, "And now they're back to try and get me to tell them every single thing about that _tablet_."

Amelia looked at her in shock, "But I've never seen those men in my life."

"Of course you haven't, this all happened around fifty years ago when the tablet was first discovered. I was trying to get it out of the hands of humans and give it to the figure of Ahkmenrah, because he was the only one I trusted with it. But, of course, human's being the greedy and selfish things they are, the three men found me…but I sent it," she said smiling darkly at the memory, "I already sent it, but they forced me to break concentration on the sending of the tablet and mixed my chants up and changed myself into a wax figure."

She looked at Amelia, her lips pursed, "So the world has been creating havoc on itself and I've been in slumber for about fifty or so years until a couple of weeks ago. Someone had the tablet, and I was awakened…and then was forgotten _again._"

She was starting now to go into a teenager like drone…Amelia was thinking it through…it made sense, Larry was here only a couple of weeks ago.

"So…you weren't stuffed _completely_ out of sight…what happened with you?" Myth asked her.

Amelia looked at her, "You were right, someone did have the tablet, but a night guard from the museum it was from came down here to take it and the exhibits back…Kahmunrah had gotten a hold of the tablet and almost wrecked the world with his army of the underworld and all that nonsense."

"Kahmunrah…you mean Ahkmenrah's idiot older brother?" Myth asked, she started chuckling, "Man, it must've been in some moron's hands when he got his hands on that."

"Larry is no moron you buffoon's behind!" Amelia shouted. Myth glared at her, but she didn't shrink back from her. Myth got a mischievous look on her face after that. Amelia didn't like it.

"So…this Larry," Myth started, her expression and tone smug, "You two were good friends after that I'm guessing?"

Amelia gave her a cautious look, _'Where is she going with this?'_ "Yes, we were…friends."

Myth's grin stretched over her face, her bicuspids on both her upper and bottom rows of her teeth were immensely sharp, Amelia noticed. This girl was starting to look stranger and even worse…evil.

"You fell in _love_," she said, "You weren't just friends, you wanted to be something more and he turned you down!"

Amelia let the insult hit. It made a damn impact on her too, to her annoyance. Myth was trying to get under her skin.

"Why do you hate me?" Amelia asked, looking at Myth, she was more curious than hurt.

Myth's muse died down, her eyes became somber, "I don't….it's just…you're human. I kind of despise them in a way. It's hard to explain but I've always tried creating one…but I can't, I get so frustrated with the human race…"

Amelia looked at her in an oddity, "So you…want to control the way humans act?"

Myth's eyes filled with anger again, "No! I don't…I told you, you wouldn't even begin to know how to understand…you're human!"

"Okay, okay," Amelia said, "I was just curious…I can see why you would be angry at those men, they stuck you down here…but me? I cam down here and helped."

"Yeah," Myth laughed without humor, "Some help you've been. So you're the damsel in distress since you couldn't get me out of here. Some rescue."

Amelia stayed quiet after that…there was no point in arguing, it was just going to waste energy. She hoped Larry would show up soon.

**So...what do you think of my new character? I wanted to give her that Joan Jett "Don't Give a Damn About Her Bad Rep" kind of deal haha!**


	5. From Nothing to Something

**Well it took me a long time, but here's another chapter...had to surf the net and research some things for school and get hit by a bit more inspiration...Enjoy!**

Larry made his way through the security locks, and was now walking through the federal archives…it was like everything had been put back into place…except for a couple splinters spread out from the box that the giant squid practically exploded from…

Larry had his flashlight out and was looking at the paper that was almost wrinkled into oblivion. It didn't matter though, considering that he memorized it. He was going to have to climb over a couple of the crates; they seemed to be blocking some of the entryways.

It seemed to get colder as Larry made his way deeper into the tunnels. He hadn't been this far down in them. He kept walking until he hit a dead end…and it seemed like there were so many ways back out.

"Well," Larry whispered to himself, "This is just one of my lucky days."

He checked his watch…it wasn't going to be sundown for another hour or so. He walked back out to where it was light enough and took the two papers and held them up to the light.

He could see the entirety of the blueprint…and the secret tunnel to the area labeled "The Chamber." He could only hope that Nicky was right about this.

Larry then realized he should've taken a right when he took a left, so he retraced the best he could and found himself in yet…another dead end. Larry put his hands over his face and let them drop. Apparently there wasn't such thing…Larry sat down, his back to the wall of the dead end and just rested his eyes for a bit.

He started to think about the last time he was here…oddly he started thinking of the disastrous flying of the Wright brothers' plane. They had most of the window patched up and the exhibits were still there in new casings. It was just odd that he thought of that first.

Then he realized he was moving backward, like when they took off in the plane and they broke off of the wires.

Then Larry's head hit the cement floor. Larry got up after whispering ouch over and over again. He got up and noticed that the wall had rolled in and out of the way of the weight he had pressed against it. He cautiously walked in and pulled the flashlight back up and was looking around.

He passed the flashlight through the first doorway and saw the computer and phone along with piles of gold in the corners. No people though, to Larry's relief and dismay. He saw that there was another doorway at the end of the hidden tunnel. He had his ears tuned to any sounds, which there were no distinct ones. He turned off the flashlight and held it ready in his hand as a weapon, and turned to see an odd sight.

There was Amelia, which was of course the first thing Larry saw, but there was something else that looked like it was pouring from the wall. He couldn't tell what it was, but it looked like another wax figure. He went over and untied Amelia, then he turned on the flashlight and looked around. He didn't see anyone else, but he did see the odd looking girl…it wasn't human though. Larry noticed that when he saw the eyes frozen in the time of daylight's reign.

They were a deep violet…and they had no whites either. She was unusually pale, and her facial features seemed to be sharper than humans had. She was chained up, which was why it looked like something was pouring out of the wall, she was suspended up. Apparently she had been here for a while as well…

Was this why Cecil and the others broke into here? Who was this?

Larry started when he heard the rumble of the wall sliding in again. Then the voices made him start to search frantically for a hiding spot. He reluctantly tied Amelia back up, only a bit more loosely and went to the wall behind the girl. There was a tarp of some sort that he found refuge in; just in the nick of time too because Cecil came into the room to check and see if anything was out of sorts.

_Well_, Larry thought, _Guess I'll have to wait until they go for the next raid…sundown is going to happen in another hour…might as well get some shut eye just in case._

~*~

It wasn't long after he fell asleep that he was waked up by a shouting voice. It was the girl chained up. She was yelling at Cecil, Gus, and Reginald…she was quite the vocabulary-enhancer…Larry couldn't tell what the definitions of most of the words being screamed were, but he knew they had to mean something extremely hateful.

Then he also heard Amelia's voice, sounding very small compared to the other girl. It sounded like she was trying to calm the girl down. Which…surprisingly…she did calm down…but not until after a long stream of curses flew at the three men.

"Now, now Myth," Amelia said, "Just see what they want…maybe it can give you freedom."

Larry heard the chains clink as he heard the girl sigh…wait…did Amelia call her Myth?

"Alright…fine," the girl said, "What exactly do you want?"

"You know the Gate, right?" Cecil asked.

"Of Kahmunrah? Of course…he wouldn't leave me alone unless I gave him something so I put together that piece of crap…" the girl said, "From what I've heard, he got himself stuck in it…very laughable if you ask me."

She knows Kahmunrah? She knows that he was recently thrown into the gate? Who is this?

Larry tried to listen more to the conversation instead of the increasing questions flying through his brain.

"Yes, well," Cecil started, "We kind of need him to be here to help us…so the only other being that could help us with the tablet would be you dear."

"Anyone can activate the Gate," the girl snobbed, "As long as you know the password."

"Yes, but only a person with certain abilities can summon from it," Cecil added.

"What makes you rotten prunes think I'm gonna help you?" the girl said, Larry looked around the tarp to see the look Gus had on his face to be called a rotten prune among all things.

"Oh, we have an idea that you won't have a choice dear," Cecil carried on, but his tone took a darker feel, "Because, as you can see, we know what a weakness of yours is…"

Larry heard more clinking and a hiss through teeth, as if in pain.

"You know how poisonous iron can be for someone like me," Myth said, "I'm surprised I haven't died yet."

"That's because it doesn't circulate through the bloodstream for someone like you- yes I know that, don't look at me with false surprise, you knew that too," Cecil scolded, "But as long as it's away from certain points, like the jugular or the heart, you won't die. However…you are going to have to be quick with the summoning because we have a collar for you-"

Apparently the girl took that as the last straw to be quiet.

"NO! I will not be like a dog with a shock collar!" the girl said, "I would rather die than do that!"

"Myth…" Amelia said, and Larry could see Amelia around the other side of the tarp, she had a gleam of concern in her eyes as the girl – who Larry could only assume was actually named Myth – and she looked as though she would rather go down fighting as well, "Go ahead and bring him back, he got himself stuck in there before right?"

Myth took in a deep breath and blew at her bangs, making them hover above her head before lying back over her eyes, "Fine…I'll bring him back, but it'll be a waste of time and energy."

"Oh, well, we're still going to be putting the choker on you anyways," Reginald said, "Just in case you two try to slip away."

Myth's shoulder blades shifted under her skin as she pulled herself back, but Larry could tell she knew she had no other way.

Gus went over to untie Amelia from the chair, all except her hands, while Reginald went to the side of the room and pulled down a lever. A wheel started to spin and the chains wound around it were letting loose and Myth was being lowered. Cecil came up to her with a metallic, tribal-looking choker collar. He handed it to Myth and she put it on. She turned her head away as she did though, her eyes looking screwed up in pain. Once the click sounded out from the latch she opened her eyes and looked at Cecil. He held up a little box with a switch.

"It's a remote activated device," he said, "So in case you were to run with it on, we wouldn't find you…well, you know. Come on."

He gave a hand up for Myth, and she tried to walk around first.

"You know how hard it is to start walking after being strung up for decades?" she snapped when Gus gave her an odd look, "I've had a Charlie horse in my leg for at least a quarter of those 50 years _thank you very much_!"

"Geez, hold it together stretch," Gus said in his tough guy voice, but Myth was at least two feet higher than he was, so he was under her shadow.

Myth had a movement of grace about her. She looked more like a young, agile adult than a youthful teenager. Her movements reminded Larry of a large cat. Amelia was about the same height as she was. They were both giving each other a concerned, sorry look as they were pushed out.

Larry looked at his watch; it was almost midnight, which meant that if Kahmunrah were to come back, there was sure to be some form of chaos.

He came out from his hiding spot to fall over his feet and land on his face. His legs had fallen asleep from crouching in there for several hours. Larry pushed himself up with his hands and tried to take a couple steps using what was left out of the feeling in his knees.

About the time he got to the doorway, he was able to bring his self up with the doorframe and had enough feeling back in his legs to start a little running skip to the doorway. He had to catch up before Kahmunrah stepped foot out of the underworld.

**Let me know how I'm a doin'!**


	6. Answering Questions With More Questions

**Sorry for the long time of not posting...I started writing...then stopped, then got into a whole crapload of stuff in life...and then finished it. Hopefully the wait was worth it!  
**

Larry had made his way from a reasonable distance in order to keep up with the group of five. They had Myth in front, so they would make sure to keep an eye on her. Amelia was still being escorted by Gus and Reginald. Cecil made sure to keep his thumb on top of the button of the controller, and to keep a good short distance between Myth and himself. It was as if Larry could see the saying "keeping them on a short leash" was materializing as a chain between Cecil and Myth. Cecil had the tablet tucked under his other arm, the middle piece turned opposite to stop the other displays coming to life. The chamber must have a protective charm around it since Amelia and Myth had the tablet work on them. Cecil apparently didn't want the other artifacts to help them.

They finally made their way through the many levels of the archives before Larry realized that the trio of older men could wreak complete havoc on the entire world if they kept the artifacts out of sunlight. He had to get Amelia's attention without the others noticing.

Larry cut through the art gallery as the things burst to life all of a sudden. Larry realized they got to the gate before he did.

"Oh crap," Larry said, seeing the artifacts coming to life for the second time.

"Hey Larry!" the chorus of artifacts echoed through the building probably.

"Look guys, I can't talk now, I'm kind of on a mission," Larry tried to say, but then there was an outbreak of manic laughter.

The artifacts fell silent as a voice roared out with a slight lisp, "The ever-s'o brilliant Myth, chained up like a dog, this' is' marvelous!"

"Yeah, like I wanted to," Myth's teenage drawl came out from the room.

Larry quietly made his way along the wall and looked around and saw that it was indeed Kahmunrah.

"Ah," he said, double taking at Amelia, "I remember you, you were the girl that helped Larry Daley force me into that damned place!"

Amelia had a sour look on her face, for once, she was at a loss of words…luckily, Myth made up for that.

"Oh, if I weren't in this collar you wouldn't have to worry about remembering her," Myth said, her eyes taking on a violent orange red color.

"Now, now, Myth, you really should learn to control your fury, it's what made you such a purposeful guardian of the tablet," Kahmunrah said, "That was the only reason mother and father were afraid to let you stay by Ahkmenrah's side. They did make such the cutest couple ever though, so sad that it was broken up when he said he only kept you close so you could keep the tablet for him. And you even failed at that."

"Someone better _shut him up_ before I do something really nasty…it'll be worse than death I know that…" Myth was shaking, her eyes going back to orange red to blood red and going back to the usually black. It seemed that she was trying hard to control herself before she did do something.

"Dude, night guard, what's going on?" the cupids found their way to him.

"Oh great," Larry said, knowing that if he explained it to them, someone would overhear and want to know what was going on as we-…Larry looked at the three gods of love; an idea coming to him.

"Hey, do you think you could do something for me real quick?" Larry asked them, and they each nodded and fluttered closer to hear what he was going to tell them.

~*~

Myth was almost bursting with anger that hasn't been uprooted for almost three centuries. How could Kahmunrah have pissed her off in such a small amount of time? Easy answer…he was born that way…and the fact that the damn collar around her neck was stopping her from scaring him out of it.

Amelia was looking from Kahmunrah to Myth, but was now fully attentive of Myth. Her eye color kept changing…she thought Myth was angry at her down in the Chamber, but my! was she mistaken terribly. She was raging demons inside, Amelia could tell. A woman with scorn locked up for that long is very dangerous to be around. But to make her angrier was just a stupid act of forcing yourself into your own grave.

Just then, Amelia noticed a white streak out of the corner of her eye. She turned slowly as to not have her "escorts" notice that she saw something…if she did- yes! Right there…it was one of the cupids! He was tiptoeing his way to the tablet, his bow with an arrow strung at the ready in case things got exciting.

Then she heard two synchronized clunks of marble hitting skulls and the two men holding her dropped to the floor unconscious. Myth took the control out of the surprised Cecil's hand as Amelia's bonds were cut, and the tablet in the hands of Larry Daley.

Amelia's cool blue eyes met his blue-grey eyes as she smiled, "Larry."

Larry smiled as well, but was then struck by the scene. Myth was defending herself from Kahmunrah…or was it the other way around? Cecil was trying to go for the control that was to Myth's collar, since she dropped it going after Kahmunrah.

Larry shoved the tablet at Amelia as he ran and got the controller first by sliding on his stomach. Kahmunrah tripped over Larry as Myth pushed him back. Larry got up to see Myth was already by Amelia trying to take the tablet.

Myth took the tablet from Amelia and Larry grabbed Myth by the arm while Amelia was trying to pull her other arm over.

All of a sudden a swirling vortex of blue light came from what seemed to be Myth and engulfed Larry's line of sight.

And then they were in a dark room.

"Well," Myth said, tucking the tablet under her arm, "If they want to fight, we need a new army."

The lights flickered on as exhibits of many characters came to life.

"Where are we?" Amelia asked, looking around.

"The Museum of Modern Mythology and Pop Culture, in California," Myth said, looking at a girl with a rifle tucked under her arm aimed at her.

"Who are you people?" the girl asked.

"Um, I'm Myth, that's Amelia Earhart, and that," Myth said pointing at Larry, "Is the reason why we are here. No question to who you are" – she bent to look around at the girl's plaque – "Annie Oakley."

"What?" Larry asked, after Myth was done with the introductions, "Just how is this my fault?"

"_You_ were supposed to look after the tablet…_you_ were the one who failed," Myth said, playing the blame game.

"Okay…" Larry said, "You have to start at the beginning, because I'm lost to how _this is all MY fault_!"

Before Myth could answer, Amelia placed a hand up to stop her, "Myth, just explain all that just happened. I'm a little fuzzy on this whole situation myself…how'd you manage to transport us from D.C. to here?"

Myth looked from Larry to Amelia back to Larry, nonplussed. Then she held up the tablet, "How about I just start with the beginning of how I created this thing."

Larry looked at her surprised. She was the _creator_ of the tablet?

**I know for a fact that the museum used in this, isn't going to be anything like it is in real life, the museum artifacts are what inspired me, so it's like a whole different museum in here...Also R/R please!!**


	7. I'm No Fortune Teller

**I know it has been a LONG time since I've updated. I'm extremely sorry for my hiatus, but since I'm on break, expect maybe one or two more chapters to appear! Enjoy as always!**

* * *

"It all sort of started when I first met Ahk," Myth explained, ignoring the dumbfounded look on Larry's face, "I was still trying hard to create my own human-"

"You mean your own person?" Larry asked.

"No," Myth sighed irritated, "I mean literally my own hu-…Look I'll just have to show you."

She went to a shelf full of books and scrutinized each one before pulling out a thick volume. It was covered in dust and when she blew off it of the title read _War & Peace_. Myth turned it over to face the spine up and tore off the cover and underneath was an even larger, older looking volume.

Larry peered over her shoulder to look at the peeling gold letters.

"_How to Create Life_? Seriously?" Larry asked. He was trying to see who the author was and could only see a faint outline of a 'g', "So, who wrote it? God? I didn't take you for a religious person…"

Larry stopped when Myth's eyes turned a violent red.

"I believe what I want…anyone does," Myth said in a hushed tone, but the threat was still emphasized, then her brow arched as she returned to her normal drawl, "I could care less about what people believe…as long as _someone_ knows I exist!"

Larry looked at her, his brows knotted together, _what a drama queen! _He thought.

"Anyways," Myth said, opening the large tome and reading what looked like strange runes, "I have been trying to create my own human…the perfect human being…but something has been missing from the formula…I've been trying to locate it for_ev_er!"

"What if that was the way the author intended it?" Amelia asked, looking at the strange girl and wondering how she couldn't have thought of that.

"It was…" Myth said, her eyebrows scrunched together in thought as she held the book in one arm and took her other hand and started muttering what sounded like all the languages put into one…more like Latin, or Gaelic. She looked around her free hand as if trying to see if there had been any change, she looked disappointed, "Of course…" she flipped through more pages "I forgot; my runes had faded in the past 50 years because I hadn't used them."

She closed her eyes and a chant flowed out of her mouth, and a shift in the air as if the wind changed direction lifted her hair straight up and her skin started to glow an even brighter white. Then as if ink appeared out of nowhere there were etching appearing like tattoos. They were such foreign markings to Larry and Amelia they just watched and stared as they appeared all over her arms, legs, waist, and even up her neck to her forehead. Blackish-purple, all very intricately detailed, and almost looked like they had a Celtic design to them.

Myth opened her eyes and looked at her work, she looked at them with such a longing that Larry had wondered whether she looked at a lover that way. It was odd how Ahk had never thought to mention her. Before, Larry would've thought she was just a punk teen…now…she looked like an exotic beauty of the fantasy books he had always seen teenage girls clutched in their hands.

"They're quite beautiful aren't they?" Myth asked, looking at Larry, her voice almost took a mystified tone.

Apparently Larry had been looking at her in such a way that he hadn't even noticed Amelia slapping his arm to snap him out of it.

"Don't blame him Amelia," Myth said, her head tilted at her, "It's really hard for some to get over it from seeing it the first time…however" her tone took one of dulled annoyance, "you seemed capable to snap out of it quite quickly."

"Maybe because some don't like it when their dear friends are attracted to a witch!" Amelia said in a derogatory tone.

Myth's gaze hardened, but then took a lighter tone, "Do you really mean 'dear friends'? Or did you mean to say 'dear _lovers_'?"

She started to chuckle madly when Amelia started after her, but was stopped when Larry caught her around the waist.

"Come on Amelia she's only baiting you," Larry said, waiting for her to calm down before turning to Myth, "Do you mind getting back to explaining?"

"Oh, right," Myth said, "Sorry, but my mind always seems to be much clearer when I have my markings….where was I? Oh right! Well, when Ahkmenrah and I were betrothed...yes betrothed" she caught Larry's look of surprise "that was the way it was done then…his parents weren't exactly people of humble manner, so I wasn't the happiest about it when it did happen…but I had to prove myself to be a good partner to a half-god…me being just a storyteller of the ages had the power to create a tablet with powers only a half-god or god could use…that doesn't mean _I'm_ a god…" she rolled her eyes at Amelia's face, which looked shocked "I am what you would call a witch I suppose…but I prefer the basic term of the Storyweaver…well, when Kahmunrah decided to crash the proposal because he didn't get his own tablet, their parents broke off our engagement because I wouldn't make him a tablet. So Ahk and I decided that the tablet would only stay safe with either one of us and no one else. Definitely not _humans_ with their greed and inexperience with such power. So we had made a deal to protect it every 50 years…but it was short-lived, our meetings…he ended up dying from a plague that swept through Egypt at the time."

Myth lowered her head down, trying to hide the fact that she was close to the brink of crying. She blinked a few times before facing the couple before her.

"Love hurts quite a bit…but it's definitely worth it when you are in it," she said prophetically, "Don't ever underestimate its power, and don't ever regret you were in it…so that's the story in a nutshell."

Larry noticed that her eyes had a clouded, hooded look to them when she finished. He looked at Amelia and realized that Myth was warning them.

"So, now that we know most of what's going on," Larry started, "What had just happened?"

"The tablet has a range of magic to it," Myth answered, "It can transport, control, and create fields of magic…however, when you transport somewhere, sometimes _souvenirs _come with you…"

"Whatever do you mean by that?" Amelia asked.

"Well, say you went somewhere that was underwater and came back…" Myth said, rocking back and forth on her feet and pursing her lips, "What would happen would that you would come back with about 10-20 gallons of water…which isn't the easiest thing to make a quiet entrance with."

"How do you know that?" Larry asked, feeling one of his grins form.

"That's how I was caught by those _men_ back at Egypt," Myth said, "I went looking for Atlantis, because even _I _had no idea where it went, and well, when that trio showed up at the tomb of Ahkmenrah, I meant to make my entrance unnoticed…but that was hard because-"

"Atlantis is underwater?" Larry asked.

Myth shrugged; a genuine grin on her face.

"So that's how they got you?" Larry asked, "Did they know who you were then?"

"Somehow yeah," Myth said, looking confused for – what seemed to Larry and Amelia – the first time in her life, "I think that what got me curious, and captured unfortunately…stewing up revenge for all humans."

"So, now that you see that all humans aren't bad, does that mean you aren't going to have your revenge?" Amelia asked hopeful.

Myth snorted, "Hell no! Are you kidding me? There is no way I'm going to keep going with my life, cleaning up mess after mess that humans leave!"

Larry saw Amelia look at him, and he looked back at her. She seemed a bit worried…as did Larry. He didn't like the sound of her idea of there being a "perfect" human race either, and hoped she wouldn't ever find that missing formula…if it existed.

"But what I still don't get…" Myth said, sounding more like she was thinking to herself out loud than addressing them, "Is how they knew who I was…"

"They most likely found something on you," Larry said, "They read up a lot on history when they were night guards of the Museum of Natural History. There's a chance they found out that way."

"Possibly," Myth's eyebrows scrunched together, and then went back as she looked around the room, "Oh, looks like I've drawn in a crowd."

Larry and Amelia turned to find that she was right. They looked to see that Annie Oakley wasn't the only one listening in the background forgotten.

Larry looked around and recognized a couple. There was a wax figure of Abe Lincoln, – hat included – Muhammad Ali, and even-

"Is that The Beatles?" Larry asked, and sure enough it was Ringo, George, Paul, and John in black and white from when they first started out.

"Hey Ringo, what do you suppose that girl is talking about?" George asked.

"I don't know George," Ringo said, and then elbowing Paul, "Do you know Paul?"

"Not a clue," Paul said, and then the three turned to John, "What about you John?"

"What about what?" John asked, completely lost, "I thought we were looking for our submarine."

Larry shook his head with a grin on his face, and then thought of something.

"Hey…uh Myth," he said, "What about Cecil and them? Are they still in D.C.?"

Myth looked as though she was hoping this question would be avoided, "Well…"

"Is that why she was jabbering about souvenirs being attached?" Amelia asked.

Myth glared at her, "It wasn't like I did it on purpose Earhart."

"Oh, but you were just going to cover your hide until they found us?" Amelia shot back.

"It's not like they'll be strolling through the doorway anytime soon! It's a big museum!" Myth shouted, her eyes glowing orange.

"I wouldn't save your breath," Kahmunrah's voice sounded from the doorway.

Larry and Amelia turned back to Myth who had her lips pursed.

"What? I said I'm a Storyweaver, not a clairvoyant," Myth said exasperated.

"Get me that tablet!" Kahmunrah shouted, pointing at Myth, Larry, and Amelia.

There were loud noises of many footsteps making their way from behind Kahmunrah as Larry and Amelia turned back to look at Myth.

"I have the worst luck," Myth growled to herself.

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay! Let me know how I'm doing and i know The Beatles was cheesy to throw in there but they have a point trust me!**


	8. Crouching Zombie, Hidden Tablet

**Here's another chapter! I know I know! Larry and Amelia have yet to talk...I am still trying to plan that...hopefully next chapter! For now Enjoy!**

* * *

Larry and Amelia both went into protective mode as what looked like Hollywood's fiercest horror monsters made their way after them.

"Give me the tablehhht," Count Dracula hissed as he made his way over at Larry but was stopped short by the tablet striking his face by Myth.

"Oh give me a breahhhk," she said annoyed, "And you wanted the tablet, you got it!"

Larry smiled in thanks at Myth, who caught his eye, "Don't mention it. And I would duck if I were you."

Larry looked at her in confusion and looked to see Frankenstein's monster making his way over with a zombie not far off behind him.

"Make sure you're really slow," Myth said, "They startle easy."

She laughed and turned to run right into Kahmunrah.

"Hello dear," he said, trying to take the tablet.

"Hello putz," she answered, letting go of the tablet and him falling over as she ran to grab it as it slipped his grip.

"You little witch," Kahmunrah said in annoyance and rage.

Myth bowed, "I try."

She went to run for the nearest exit to see that Cecil, Reginald, and Gus were waiting for her.

"Give us the tablet Myth," Cecil said.

"Over my dead body," Myth scoffed.

"I wouldn't risk that phrase hopscotch," Gus said holding up the remote to her collar.

Myth's eyes widened, "You wouldn't."

"Don't try us," Reginald said.

"And what exactly happens if I give you the tablet?" she asked.

"You are then free to take he collar off," Reginald said.

"As soon as you take us back to D.C.," Cecil threatened.

"So hand over the tablet," Gus said.

Annie Oakley looked over to see that the strange raven haired girl was in a fix. So she noticed that the remote Gus was holding had to be what the problem was. She hitched her shotgun up and took aim.

Myth was thinking it over, trying to find an alternate route to get the collar off. When she couldn't find any she handed out the tablet.

Before Cecil took it however, gunshot fired out and the remote in Gus's hand flew out with a bullet hole where the button was.

"Ace in the hole boys!" Annie Oakley shouted out from where she was standing.

Myth looked from her to the three men, "I haven't finished having my fun yet."

She tossed the tablet in midair and the bluish light surrounded it and disappeared, "Deal's off boys."

She ran off toward where Amelia was having trouble with Count Dracula.

"Let me just have a taste," he murmured, his hypnotizing glare fixed on Amelia's eyes. Myth noticed one of his fangs were knocked off from when she his face.

Myth took Amelia by the arm and led her away from his gaze, and sending a spark of energy into his chest making him fly back.

"Earhart," Myth said, snapping her fingers in front of her face, "Leech didn't get a unwilling blood donation did he?"

"W-what?" Amelia said coming back, "Where's Larry?"

"He's over here," Larry's voice could be heard as Frankenstein's monster proved to be a bit more than he expected.

"I told you to make a fast move," Myth said, looking at Larry incredulous.

"No! No you told me the exact opposite of that! You told me to _not_ make any fast movements!" Larry said trying to fight the monster's grip. Apparently the zombie was still making its way over to the brains.

"Did you not notice the use of sarcasm in my voice?" Myth asked with her hands up in the air.

"Well excuse me for not noticing the difference when you _always_ have a sarcastic tone!" Larry said, "Could you help a guy out a bit?"

Myth sighed and sent a shock through one of the bolts on the monster's neck and he shut down like a robot. Larry gasped for air as his hand left his neck.

"Great, I'll remember that a monster has a power switch," Larry said, using sarcasm.

"See, you catch on!" Myth said, clapping his back.

"Where's the tablet?" Larry asked, looking around for it.

"I hid it," Myth replied.

"I don't think that now is the time to chit chat folks so come on," Annie Oakley said.

"Yeah, she's right," Myth said.

They began to run down the hallway that the zombie was still walking from. As soon as they passed it, it stopped and turned around. It looked as if it sighed and its shoulders slumped as it slowly made its way to the hallway once again.


	9. Hairy Situations

**Here you guys go!**

* * *

The odd group of four was running down the hallway, keeping an eye out for any other fiends.

"So where exactly did you hide the tablet?" Larry asked as they turned a corner.

Myth got a look of deep thought, "Uh, I forgot."

"WHAT!" Amelia and Larry asked as they halted to a stop and Larry getting toppled on top of Amelia as Myth collided with her.

Larry looked up to see the bright circle of pale sapphire turning into a sea foam green encased by the ocean blue eyes that have haunted him for the past couple months.

They were almost touching noses as Amelia felt her stomach flip from the close contact.

"What's the rumpus ace?" she whispered as she leaned in further.

"Amelia," Larry whispered. He has been waiting for this since he had seen her fly off that night.

They weren't aware that their annoying companion was in a spot of trouble.

"Are you guys going to smack or are you going to help us out here?" Annie Oakley called out.

Larry and Amelia looked over to see Annie reloading her gun and taking aim at the werewolf pinning Myth to the wall.

"No! Only silver bu-" Myth struggled to say but the gun fired and hit the werewolf.

The werewolf was thrust aside from the close contact of the gun shot, and Myth was freed but she turned to face the legendary shot.

"You idiot! Only silver bullets will damage or kill it," Myth screamed at Annie.

Amelia and Larry had gotten up but were still embraced in a hug.

"Whose idea was to make it vulnerable to silver only?" Larry asked accusingly.

"Like I was expecting you rotten _humans_ to encounter one!" Myth raged but was quickly calmed.

She looked at the floor and glared at the other three.

"Now you have only angered it," she whispered in a threatening tone.

Larry, Amelia, and Annie all looked at her…or rather, what was behind her.

The wolf was standing behind her, panting deeply as if it was calm before the storm anger that was going to be unleashed.

"Run, I'll catch up later," Myth said, keeping as still as possible.

"That's crazy talk," Annie said, keeping aim on the werewolf.

"As much as I agree and admire your jargon, I think we should listen to her," Amelia said, moving her hand to bring the gun down slowly.

"Go down the hall and take a left," Myth whispered quickly, "It'll take you to the music hall."

"What about you?" Larry asked beginning to move back, not letting go of Amelia.

"I have myself to worry about me," Myth said, "Find the music hall."

Annie began to look weary as she started to walk back as well.

"Go," Myth said, "NOW!"

The werewolf roared as it brought back its clawed hand and swung down to hit Myth. She hopped up and landed on its back as it thrashed about trying to throw her off.

"Come on!" Larry said, tugging Amelia away. Annie follows after them as the werewolf howls in frustration.

"Of all the stupid things I have done for any type of beings," Myth muttered to herself as she hung on for dear life.

The werewolf began to throw itself against the walls, to some avail.

"Where – oof! – is some – ouch! – silver – ow! – when I need it!" Myth said and the werewolf hit into a wall and dislodged one of the candelabra that hung on the wall for the lighting system.

It landed in front of her and she picked it up with one hand while having a death grip on the wolf's fur. Before she could determine it was silver, however, the wolf bashed his head into it while trying to bite behind him.

The werewolf became still and a second later fell over limp as the hair fell off and revealed the man inside the beast.

"Ugh," Myth got up, candelabra still in hand. She looked from it to the man lying on the floor.

"Huh, guess my luck has turned," she said.

She then proceeded down the hall toward the rest of the gang. As she was going she reached for the wall and pulled her book out once again and began to study it. Just because she helped the humans escape didn't mean she was still going to let go of her grudge.


	10. Dematerialized

**I know it's short, but I had to end it where it was.**

* * *

  
It was the music that helped lead the trio down to the hall. There was a cacophony, yet togetherness, from the harsh acid rock to the classic jazz to the just odd synth pop music chords that were being played.

There were the unmistakable voices of The Beatles however singing "Can't Buy Me Love" as Larry walked up to their platformed area and looked at the Volkswagen bus that was painted in 60s psychedelic colors.

It didn't take long for Frankenstein's monster to find him…again.

"Hey-whoa!" Larry said as he turned and was picked up by the collar. "_Not again!_" he thought.

"Give me the tablet!" the lisped voice of Kahmunrah shouted.

"Why don't you go searching for it? We don't have it," Amelia said, and she turned to the monster, "Now, you need to let down that poor man. He is half the size of you and- hey!"

Larry was let go as the monster turned to regard Amelia with an almost soft glance.

"Uh-oh," Larry said.

Before anything could happen though, a black energy bolt shot through the bolt of the monster and he stopped yet again. Myth ran into the hall with her hands reached over toward her left as if dragging something and a big black ball of energy was thrown from her at Kahmunrah.

"Why don't you give it up Rah-Rah?" she said scathingly.

The energy blasted away as Kahmunrah looked down at her in fury.

"Don't call me _that_!" he yelled and muttered a few words and a red energy surrounded him.

"Ooo, I think I hit a nerve for Lisp Boy!" Myth said mockingly.

If the daggers in Kahmunrah's eyes existed, they would be stabbing Myth from where he stood; which was a clear 15 feet.

"Myth," Larry said exasperated, "Are you sure you want to be provoking him like that?"

Myth turned to him, "What's the worst he could do?"

A red light shot out and struck her in the chest. There was a bright blackish red light that illuminated the room.

"Oi! Now _that_ is psychedelic!" one of The Beatles yelled over the deafening roar.

The light suddenly sucking into itself at the spot where Myth stood.

Except she wasn't standing there anymore.

Amelia and Annie both gasped as Larry stared surprised at the blackened soot spot.

"Oh no," Larry said.

"Oh no is right," Kahmunrah said as he admired the red glow, "Now…where is the tablet?"

Larry turned to him, "You just ruined that chance."

"Do _not_ defy ME!" Kahmunrah shouted, the glow intensifying around him.

"He's not," Amelia said almost in a choked whisper, and nodded toward the spot, "You just dematerialized the one person who had any idea where it was."

* * *

**Like I said, I had to end it where it was. Sorry!**


End file.
